Hetalia The Witch's House
by hetalia-lover815
Summary: This was something I quickly wrote, Because I had wanted to for a long time. Soo, here it is. Please tell me how I did.. Because I know my writing skills aren't number one, but I know Ive improved greatly. This is the ending to The Witch's House! Spoilers ahead! Do not read if you don't want to ruin the true ending! You have been warned. Alfred is Viola Matthiew is Ellen Enjoy


Alfred crept through the door, peeking into the dark room. He could smell the coppery smell of blood, and hear the rain pouring outside the window. He stepped into the room slowly making his way in. He approached a desk, and looked down at the last dairy entry. The witches diary, on the top floor of the witch's house. He picked it up and began reading the messy writing, and tried to ignore the bloody finger prints on the corner of the page.

_My sickness was going to kill me. So...I took his body from him. I lived on in his body... that's fine right? Because we're friends. He gave me his body. He gave me is body, Because...Because we're..Friends. So today we should play some more. Right? Alfred._

Alfred let out a small gasp and dropped the book. _Alfred_. _It couldn't possibly mean me?! Right..?! _He thought. He backed up slowly, fear beginning to creep into his heart. Then there was a sound to his left. He jerked around staring at the beaten figure dragging itself closer. He took a step back, and it came closer. "Wh-What are you!" He shouted, turning and making a run for the door. The thing screeched, blood gurgling in it's mouth as it did so, and it dragged itself after him and an alarmingly fast rate.

Alfred hit the wall in his haste to get out of the room. He recovered and bolted down the hall towards the stairs. A painting fell off the wall and shattered, cutting his leg. It stung but he kept running, because he could hear the sound of loose meat and the sloosh sound the things blood made as it dragged itself across the wood floor after him.

He ran down the stairs 3 at a time. A brick shot out of the wall, tripping him and making him fall down the last remainder of the steps. That gave the thing time to grab hold of his leg. "No! Let me go!" He shouted and kicked the thing in the face, scrambling up and dashing into the kitchen. _I'm so close! I can make it!_ He thought, dodging a chair that slid out from under the table, then a plate that threw itself off the table. It broke against the wall next to his head. Soon he was in the main hall, in front of the door, and out into the rain.

He panted taking a moment to breath before running back into the forest. He kept running, until he lost his footing and tripped over a stump into the mud. When he sat up and regained himself, he noticed a damp piece of paper on the stump he tripped over.

He picked it up and noticed it was from his big brother, Arthur. Normally he'd be annoyed, but right now he only felt so overjoyed to see his beautiful hand writing, even if the rain had blurred the ink a bit.

_Dear Alfred,_

_I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. There's an_ _old legend that says a witch lives in the forest, who kidnaps children who get lost there. Your friends house is very near the forest, so...I was worried about you. Your friends name was Matthiew, right? I don't mind if you visit him but..Please. Stay away from the forest. I hope to see you home soon._

_ ~Arthur_

Before Alfred could even smile, he heard a low groan of pain behind him. He quickly spun around facing the little boy, who was so sick that blood spilled from his mouth and eyes. The boy dragged himself closer, moaning at the effort.

"Boy, your stubborn." Alfred stated. "How much longer are you going to chase me?" He asked and kicked the thing once, chuckling as it recoiled. It gurgled and reached for Alfred's leg. Alfred stepped back tauntingly.

"Give it back? ...No way",He said, "This body hurts much less" he stated. He then raised an eyebrow and gave the boy a questioning look "You gave it to me, remember? Why should _I _have to give it back? ...Right Alfred?"

Alfred in Matthew's body attempted to speak, but blood came rushing to his lips slurring his words, mixing them with sounds of distress. Alfred..Or Matthew continued.

"You felt soo bad for me. I couldn't even get up from my bed. That's why I used my magic to change bodys with you...Hm? Just for a day?" he giggled. "I suppose I did say that. I was so surprised you managed to trap me with my own power."

He circled his old beaten up body, smirking as he did so. "Buut, to no avail. That house wouldn't be killing _me _anytime soon. I was guided by that house all the way. I was insured to escape in one piece"

Alfred choked and gurgled in Matthew's body, trembling in the mud which was mixing with Matthew's blood that the rain washed off his face.

"Your _still _not dead?" Matthiew asked "I have to applaud your tenacity. Could it be that your _that _worried about your big brother?"

He sighed dramatically "Oh I know. You and your brother. A close family of two. I got some of your memory's with this body. He's a good man. A police officer right? He even sent you that letter."

Crimson tears streamed down Matthiew's face. But they weren't Matthiew's tears, they were Alfred's.

"What a good big brother" Matthiew cooed. "I'll be sure to give him a good share of Alfred's love." He grinned devilishly "And I'll take my share of Alfred's love for myself"

"Alfred?"

Both boys went quite and listened.

"Alfred!?"

The Brits voice echoed over the rain. Matthiew grinned as if to say "Looks like this conversation is over"

"Arthur!" Alfred's voice rang through the night.

"Alfred?" Arthur ran into the clearing where Alfred stood, and Matthiew's body lay

"Alfred!" Relief flooded Arthur's face as he pulled Alfred into a hug "I was looking everywhere for you!"

Alfred feigned fear and pointed. Arthur's gaze followed to where is finger was pointing. "What in the devils name is that!" he shouted reaching into his pocked and pulling out a gun. _Never go into the forest unarmed _He thought and pointed it.

"Br- Brosh...Brat-Bratsh-er" Matthiew attempted "A-Arsh...Arsht" He tried to pull himself forward

"Not a step closer!" Arthur shouted and fired once, then twice.

Everything went quiet except for the rain. Arthur pulled Alfred close and murmerd into his hair "Lets go home..." And began walking

Alfred followed closely after, pausing once to look back at the pitiful body, and giggled before turning back and hurrying after Arthur.


End file.
